Benutzer Blog:RayZa/Vertonungen, Wandertage
Halllo~ Heute mal ein Ausschnitt aus meinem Leben. Naja, also fast. Gar nicht. Nur so n bisschen was, was ich aufgeschrieben habe. Fast. Gar nicht. Ich habe drei kleine Themchen für euch ~ Themchen No. 1: Vertonungen Hach, wir alle lieben Vertonungen, oder? Dieser Schauer auf dem Rücken... Und bevor jetzt Diskussionen kommen, der beste (deutsche) Vertoner ist Saoru. Er ist der Sensei und Meister. Verbeugt euch! *zwingt euch* Aber warum spricht sie das jetzt an...? Weil sie sich selbst daran versucht hat! Das gibt's doch gar nicht! DOCH, bei ROLLER! Ne, aber ernsthaft, ich hab es versucht. Und es ist schei*e geworden. Es ist so gut wie keine Emotion dabei^^ Wunderbar... Warum ich euch das mitteilen musste? ... Keine Ahnung, du liest den Mist doch durch. Thema 2: Wandertag Ach ja, Wandertage *~* Es gibt Leute die hassen sie, Leute die lieben sie &Leute die sie überhaupt nicht interessieren weil sie eh nie in der Schule sind. Ich persönlich mag sie eigentlich ganz gerne... Außer... WANDERtag Zum Glück würd das ganze nicht so ernstgenommen (zumindest bei mir an der Schule nicht, keine Ahnung wie es bei eurer aussieht^^) und da es bei unserem letzten Wandertag am Mittwoch eh geregnet hat, fand' ich das ganze klasse. Nun, unser Lehrer, nennen wir ihn mal Mr. Rice (meine Güte, er sieht einfach einer etwas älteren Version von Spencer Rice ZU ähnlich. Ich glaube er ist es einfach^^), ist ziemlich gechillt und sagte früh zu uns: "Entweder, wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang und schauen dann hier einen Film, oder wir laufen zum Kino und gehen mit den anderen Klassen in einen Film... Der heißt irgendwas mit Millers." Dann kamen die Filmvorschläge aus der Klasse. Hangover, natürlich. Aber Spennys - sorry, Mr. Rice Antwort war: "Der ist noch nichts für euer Alter." Also ging es schließlich ins Kino. In "Wir sind die Millers." Einem Film, der schlimmer ist als Hangover. Seems legit, Spenny! Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, der Film ist schlecht, er ist verdammt lustig und... pervers^^ Auf dem Weg zum Kino habe ich noch schnell mit meiner Freundin über Creepypastas gelabert - sie mag sie ungefähr genauso gern wie ich- und nachdem wir 10.000 Mal versucht haben, uns gegenseitig die Lavandia-Musik vorzusingen, sind wir auf meine Cp gekommen. Ich habe ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt und... Dann haben wir damit angefangen. UNSERE Cp zu schreiben. Gott, ich glaube das wird ziemlich gruselig wenn wir die wirklich mal aufschreiben^^ 3: Krankheiten -,- Ich hasse Krankheiten -,- Normalerweise werde ich nicht ZU oft krank, mir ist nur sehr oft schlecht und ich habe nicht selten Kopfweh, aber im Moment geht's mir sehr schei- Scheibenkleistermäßig^^ Denn ich habe Schnupfen (das volle Programm, inklusive Halsweh) und dann freue ich mich noch über einen Infekt, bei dem ich über Bauchweh und durchgehende Übelkeit klagen kann. Yay. Und jetzt noch ein paar Flash-Sachen, die ich ab jetzt immer ganz unten an einen Blogeintrag mit anhänge^^ - Meine Schwester hat gerade einen Typen zu Besuch der einen Alf auf den Hintern tätowiert hat^^ - Ich habe in 6 Tagen Geburtstag :D - Mein neues Profilbild ist die Band "Bring me the Horizon" *~* - Ich liebe dieses Zeichen -> ~ - Ich habe mich sehr über die ganzen Kommis bei meinem letzten Blogeintrag gefreut und ihr könnt gerne weiter fragen~ - Die meisten Leute auf dem Wiki mögen es, einen Stalker zu haben, deswegen habe ich es zu etwas gemacht, was wissenschaftlich klingt: Semitasexuell Das bedeutet, sich sexuell dazu hingezogen zu fühlen, einen Stalker zu haben. -Wenn du dich nicht schämst, Semitasexuell zu sein, dann schreibe einfach einen Kommi und ich werde dein Stalker~ ♥ ''Die Creepypasta der Woche:'' http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Mein_Platz_im_Wald Gut, das war's erstmal von mir, tschüssi und bye bye von eurer persönlichen Stalkerin und Namensausdenkerin, RayZa (Diskussion) 16:59, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC)RayZa Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag